1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailing machine and particularly to a nailing machine suitable to drive a thin nail used for an interior finishing work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional nailing machine includes a trigger mounted on a body for actuating a trigger valve. The trigger valve controls a nailing operation to be performed by a driver which is movable within a driver guide mounted on the body. A contact arm is slidably fitted on the driver guide and is operably connected with the trigger in such a manner that the nailing operation can not be performed unless the contact arm as well as the driver guide is moved to abut on a work into which a nail is to be driven. A pusher is disposed within a nail magazine mounted on the driver guide and is operable to supply the nails stored within the nail magazine one after another into a nail guide channel formed in the driver guide. The contact arm is also operably connected with the pusher in such a manner that the contact arm is mechanically prevented form moving to permit nailing operation when all of the nails stored in the nail magazine have been driven or when a few nails remain in the nail magazine. Such a conventional nailing machine is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-28007.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-25827 discloses a nailing machine which does not include a contact arm but includes an air control device. The air control device controls air to prevent a driver for driving a nail from actuation in spite of actuation of a trigger when no nail remains in a nail magazine.
With the former nailing machine constructed to mechanically prevent the contact arm from movement, when the machine is operated to continuously drive nails within short time intervals, it becomes possible to actuate the trigger even if the contact arm is prevented from movement. Therefore, an operator of the machine can not recognize that no nail remains in the nail magazine until he actuates the trigger for driving operation. Further, the contact arm as well as the work into which the nail is driven may be damaged since the contact arm abuts on the work with its movement prevented. This may cause unreliable operation of the contact arm.
With the latter nailing machine including the air control device, such provision of the air control device requires to additionally incorporate air channels, etc. which may result in a complicated structure of the machine and may cause loss of air.
Thus, the former and latter nailing machines can not satisfactory perform to prevent idle nailing operation.